


Night Photography

by SarkySquirrel



Series: Writing Prompts & Drabbles [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is cute, Cute, Double meaning, F/M, Fluff, Headbutting, Nightmares, Photography, Reader Insert, Shooting people, Walking, clint knows what's going on, steve and tony worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky go out for a walk and to shoot some people... With a camera...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Photography

                "Hey, where are you going?"

                You turned to seen Bucky behind you, wearing his favourite leather jacket, looking ready to go out. You were fiddling around with your camera, a 35mm Olympus film camera, checking the film had been correctly loaded and it would wind on and cock the shutter ready for capture.

                "I'm going out to shoot people," you smirked, holding the camera up, "And yourself?"

                "A walk." He shrugged. "Mind if I join you?"

                "Sure." You smiled and pulled your coat on, crossed your messenger bag over your shoulder and hung the camera by the strap from your neck. It had quite a weight to it, no more than your usual digital camera but nonetheless, it was still a heavy item to carry, so you kept a hold on it, checking the viewfinder occasionally.

                "So why are you going out so late tonight?" Bucky instigated a conversation. "Surely it's too dark."

                "Not really. You just have to keep the shutter open longer to let enough light in." You always had a passion for photography, and so you made it your career, which led you to meet Tony Stark and do several commissions for him. "Also, it's a nice night and I'm not particularly tired."

                "Ah." Bucky summed up, holding the door open for you as you exited Stark Tower. "Which way?"

                "Park," You replied. "There's always something worth photographing in Central Park."

\------

                When you and Bucky returned to Stark tower it was almost five AM. You'd been taking pictures for almost three and a half hours. You were amazed. It didn't feel like it. Luckily you had taken spare rolls of film and could now develop three different films.

                Almost all of the slides had people in them, some random, others Bucky. You didn't know if he knew you had taken so many shots of him, but you couldn't wait to develop them and see the results.

                You were both bombarded with questions as Tony and Steve approached you both asking all sorts of questions.

                "Chill, Stark, Steve. I just went out for photography purposes and Bucky asked if he could join me." She didn't mention the part about his nightmares, knowing he'd find a way to tell Steve himself. He'd told you the true reason why he was awake on their walk, but you didn't judge. You simply told him everyone has nights like that, he wasn't alone, and if he ever needed to talk or needed someone to listen to; you were there. "We're okay."

                "How many rolls did you do today?" Tony changed the subject with an interested tone.

                "Three 35mm rolls. All black and white." You replied. "I'm going to sleep for four to five hours, then I'm going down to the University to develop them. Just to let you know." You smiled before nodding to Bucky. "Thank you for joining me, it's nice to have someone to talk to every once in a while."

                "No problem," He replied, "it was actually quite fun." That smile was back, small but worth it. You hoped you had captured it on film. You'd find out soon enough.

\-------------

                You were humming Strange Love by Halsey as the elevator doors slid open. You strolled through the communal area and plonked down on the sofa next to Bucky. "Hey. How do you feel?"

                "Much better after last night. Thanks." He smiled up from the book he was reading. "How did your pictures come out?"

                "Great." You blushed. You didn't really want to show him because most of them were of him, you'd taken a lot more than you had previously thought. "Came out great."

                "Can I see?" He asked, putting his book on the table after he'd bookmarked his page.

                "You had close your eyes and nodded, "Sure." You pulled the contact sheets of the negatives and as Bucky could see, several had him in it. "I'm sorry, I didn't know if you wanted your picture taken but- I mean the lighting and the shot just looked really effective."

                "It's okay," He reassured you. "I didn't mind." He pointed at several pictures smiling happily as he showed you his favourites.

                It was fun, sharing opinions. Until Clint looked over your shoulders and pushed you together shouting at the top of his voice, "AND KISS."

                You kind of head-butted each other and groaned collectively as Clint ran off screaming. "Ow, sorry."

                Bucky shook his head and smiled. "Care to try that again?"

                You stared at him for a moment, unsure if he'd actually said that. You smiled and leaned forward, lips touching softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Tumblr Prompt; "Imagine going on late night walks with Bucky whenever he has nightmares".  
> Hope you enjoy and feel free to comment!


End file.
